Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus having a wire grid polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus having a liquid crystal display panel, which is not self-emissive, may include a backlight assembly to generate light. The liquid crystal display panel may display an image using the light provided from the backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a display substrate on which pixels are formed, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate, and polarizing plates respectively disposed on front and rear surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel. The display substrate may include signal lines electrically connected to the pixels to transmit various signals to the pixels and thin film transistors electrically connected to the pixels and the signal lines.
Polarizing plates may be realized by a wire grid polarizer formed of metal wires, which is different from a film type polarizing plate. An external light may be reflected by the wire grid polarizer and may be perceived by a user. Thus, the light may add noise in an image displayed on the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.